


Mirandy in Microfic

by kitnkabootle



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitnkabootle/pseuds/kitnkabootle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirandy Challenge: 10 words or less (approx... hehe)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirandy in Microfic

**Angst**

Andrea shifted in the alleyway, crumpling an old magazine beneath her head for a pillow. _Runway_. It figured.

**AU**

 'I felt her silver hair caressing my bosom.' Andrea wrote, the ink staining the page. 'No one must ever know.'

 

**Crackfic**

 "Miranda, where'd you get that jacket?"

 "K-Mart."

 

**Crossover**

 Miranda's eyes raked over the two women in hideous clothes, standing in her office. "Edina and Patsy I presume."

 "Right, cheers, thanksalot."

 

**Death**

 "But I didn't get a chance..."

 "She knew."

 

**Film Related**

 "You want me to ride... with you?"

 "How else would you ride?"

 

**First Time**

 "I can't believe we're doing this! Oh my god... this is my first time... is it yours?"

 "With you? Yes."

 

**Fluff**

 "Will you marry me Miranda?"

 "I'd... just a minute... Emily, get Donatella on the phone and tell Patrick, 5:30 not seven, and if you don't have Versace confirmed by noon, he might as well not bother submitting anything at all. Now where was I? Oh yes of course I'll marry you, now up off your knees, we have some skirts to collect."

 

  **Humor**

 "She looks like the cat that ate the... oh god."

 

**Hurt/Comfort**

 Every tear she cried was gathered by a luxurious set of soft lips.

 

**Smut**

 "What, here?"

 "Where else?"

 

**UST**

 Miranda stepped closer to Andrea, backing the younger woman into the wooden frame of her desk. The door to the office swung open and Miranda shoved the woman onto the floor. "How clumsy, Andrea... really?"

 Emily stood staring down at the scrambling second assistant with contempt. "You should consider flats."

 

**Author's Note:**

> **PS I CHEATED. I couldn't do ten words or less.
> 
> Originally Posted on LiveJournal - January 6th, 2009


End file.
